


Ace Assassin

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [80]
Category: Hitman (2007), Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Gen, I'm doing both movies but starting with the second one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Chapter 1: Agent 47 is an ace assassin. But that doesn't mean he doesn't understand love. (Hitman: Agent 47 movie)
Series: Ace/Aro characters [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651800
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. 47. That's Not a Name. No, But It's Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peachy_Beins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Beins/gifts).



> Thanks to Peacy_Beins for requesting this! I've watched and mostly like both movies but hadn't thought to write about them until now. 
> 
> I'm writing about the 2nd movie first because it was the one I could find first and I think I prefer it, because Katia.
> 
> I found the 2007 movie so I will watch it soon and write about it for the upcoming ace week. 
> 
> Hope you, the reader, enjoy!

47 has never thought much about lives other than his own. And his own life isn't much. Diana gives him the targets and he kills them. He gets paid and waits for the next one. It's how he's been designed. 

Most people assume this means he doesn't understand certain things. Love, for instance. But in fact, he understands a lot about love. He understands the parental version of it. He knows a good parent will want to die to save one's family. Many people have begged 47 to spare their lives, for their children. Or begged him to spare the lives of their children. Depending on the contract, he might oblige. But usually there is no room for mercy for his targets. But he knows that that is love. 

Sometimes parental love means abandoment. He saw 90, or Katia as she prefers, escaping the Agent program. Litvenko loved her enough to save her. Years later, Litvenko refers to 47 as Katia's brother, yet he didn't want to save 47. Guess even parental love can have limits. 

\--- 

47 understands that not all love is emotional. Sometimes it's physical, though he knows that love doesn't always have anything to do with the physical act. 47 has never cared for that type of love. There have been offers, both seemingly coerced and freely given. It leaves people confused when he doesn't reciprocate. It's one more thing that brings about questions about his humanity. He doesn't know if it's an Agent thing or just a 47 thing. He doesn't really care either way. 

\--- 

When 47 meets Katia, he learns of another type of love. Sibling love. Katia was one of his targets. He was supposed to kill her once she told him where Litvenko was. Or after she brought him to Litvenko. But 47 remembers that day Katia escaped. He almost enjoys her needling him about himself. ("Why would anyone want more people like you?") It's sibling like, and he finds himself almost enjoying it. He knows she's better than he is. He wants her to know it too, to get better and tap into the skills she has. He wants her to survive. 

When he finds out Litvenko is dying, he's surprised to feel something. He pauses what he is doing. Litvenko is the closest thing he has to a father figure. Him dying of a disease feels odd. Maybe 47 will even miss him. He seems to accept some paternity over him at the orchid gardens, and when he blows up himself and Le Clerq, maybe he is doing it not just for Katia but for 47 too. But he doesn't really dwell on that. He and Katia have to stop 48 and the rest of the Agents program.

\--- 

"You were right," 47 tells Katia months later. 

He broke the companiable silence between them, ended Katia's careful cosideration over their next move. 

"I'm sure I am but about what specifically? 

If 47 was the type to smile, he would do it right now. 

"We determine who we are by what we do." 

47 uses Katia's words, again, just like he used months ago on that roof. Katia doesn't understand why he's saying it now. 

"You know it's gonna take a long time until I fully trust you, right? I promised to kill you, didn't I? Give me a reason and I still might." 

"I know." 

Katia is turning back to her murder board when 47 continues. 

"You where also right that they can't turn off love." 

47 knows what Katia will think about his words, how she might misunderstand them, so he continues quickly. 

"You're my sister. And I love you." 

Katia looks at 47, trying to get a read on him. His emotionless face also reads as sincerity, in a weird way. Katia nods. 

"I don't love you. But there are worse brothers out there. At least I know you'll take a bullet for me." 

47 nods and they both get back to working out the next step of their plan. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent 47 fic based on the 2007 movie.
> 
> Happy ace week 20201

Agents, such as 47, often want to appear innocuous and unremarkable. Sometimes it can be hard, since their uniform is a bald head, a bar code at the back of the neck, a nice suit and a bright red tie. But that's also the point sometimes. The look can be intimidating and that keeps people away. Except not divorcees apparently. 47 never knows how to act in these situations. He has no intention of taking anyone up on the offer of sexual favors. He is also almost incapable of flirting. He's not the type to seduce his victims. He prefers distance between himself and his kills. He leaves the woman, June, behind to find an actually willing participant in her games. The bar is full of them. 

As is the hotel, in general. Sex is everywhere, and people flaunt it openly in places like this. No one cares about privacy of any kind anymore apparently. 47 finds it odd. Sometimes he reads the articles in the magazines he buys for the ads. **Man's guide to women**. How dull. 

\-- 

47 doesn't really care one way or another about Nika Boronina. Why would he? She's just a witness that needs to be eliminated. But hearing how she ended up with Belicoff, he feels... something. She's often in the way, she's crass but almost good company. Since leaving the other Agents behind, 47 almost misses having company. 

Fuck or die seems to be Nika's understanding of the world. She is right that 47 doesn't want to do either to her. If she becomes a problem again, he might kill her. But while he might talk about her underwear, he has no intention of wanting to take advantage of its absence. He doesn't have sex, especially with drunk people. Drugging her is probably a drastic measure, but he has other things to do. At least she will have a good night's sleep. 

\--

47 comes back from a killing and it's odd to have somewhere there, not waiting for him exactly, but still there in his room. He has no interest in her body, so he covers it up with a blanket without looking at her. But maybe he cares whether she lives or dies. He will finish his assignment, not because he'll get paid or because he has a need to finish the job, but because Nika deserves to be free. She can still be annoying and knows how to push his buttons, but she deserves to be free. 47 will make sure of that. 


End file.
